


Buried Alive

by Peter_Strahm



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Coffin Trap, Flashbacks, M/M, Physical Abuse, Restraints, Revenge, Torture, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Strahm/pseuds/Peter_Strahm
Summary: Peter doesn't die, but when he finds out what the alternative is, he is sure to long for death shortly.Mark Hoffman is a cruel man.
Relationships: Mark Hoffman/Peter Strahm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Buried Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this story because there are not enough stories about Peter Strahm. He deserves more.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, to like and to subscribe to this story (and me). I also accept (CONSTRUCTIVE) criticism.

_Son of a bitch! Where am I? Where is Hoffman?_

Peter noticed that his surroundings were pitch black - and that he was neither upright nor flat on his back, which intensified his initial panic. He went to place his hands beside himself so he could push himself upright, only to exclaim in pain.

_Are those... glass shards? Whatever._

Quite frankly, Peter couldn't bring himself to care. He was going to get out of there, no matter what it took.

He then stretched out one hand forward to determine the amount of space he had to work with.

Not a lot.

_Fuck._

'Hoffman!' Peter shouted in the hopes that the detective was near. 'I know that it's you, you son of a bitch!'

No reply.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped up in Peter's head. Noise attracts people, both good and bad.

With that in mind, Peter started to thrash around wildly, shouting insults and Hoffman's name as he did so. He continued for as long as his physical condition allowed him to.

But in the end, nobody had shown up.

_Great._

His head was throbbing as it struggled to process the situation in which he was stuck.

When the throbbing had subdued tolerably, Peter tried to force himself to listen for footsteps or any other indication that Hoffman was there.

But he heard nothing other than his own breath.

And yet he was absolutely sure that Hoffman was there. As a matter of fact, he was quite sure that Hoffman had been in the room since before he awoke. Hoffman had seen the entire ordeal. Even more so, he had been laughing to himself through Peter's entre little... tantrum.

_He's here._

If so, he had managed to remain silent quite well. He would continue to keep up that facade until Peter fell asleep by himself, four or five tantrums later.


End file.
